


Heroes Need Not Apply

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [75]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Auryn being a 'heroic' idiot, Deviates From Canon, Mild Language, Modern Era, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, The Threesome that Sort of Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Amelia can be her own damn hero if she needs to be, thank you very much.





	Heroes Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

> Got hit with this earlier. It's not the one I wanted to be working on (I hate chapter-specific writer's block so much), but as short as it is, at least it's something. This takes place after Auryn fails his first Mark of Mastery exam. Also, Nico is like the only one with an ounce of maturity in this relationship right now. 
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #75 **

Warning: Mild Language (like one word that probably doesn't count)

Ages: Auryn - 17, Nico - 17, Amelia - 17 

  


  


Auryn didn't usually mean to annoy Amelia, it was mostly an accident. Sort of.

"I told you I don't need your help, Auryn." 

"Everyone needs help once in a while. Don't you remember what my dad said?" 

" _Not me_. Look at you! You're bleeding, and for what?" 

Auryn offered her a grin before swiping blood off the corner of his mouth. It wasn't even that much, what was she upset about? 

"It'll wash out of my shirt, and if it doesn't? Reminder of a job well done." 

Amelia rolled her eyes in disgust. "You're an idiot." 

"You _can_ just tell me that you love me, you know, I wouldn't be averse to hearing it." 

" _Augh_. Nico, will you do something about him?" 

Nico glanced up from his sketchbook, his gaze moving from the redhead to Auryn and back before he shrugged. 

"I've tried. He's kind of slow on the uptake sometimes." 

"Hey! Take that back, it's rude!" 

"It's rude for you to keep going against her wishes, too." Nico pointed out. "More than rude. When she wants our help she'll tell us." 

Amelia made a sound suspiciously like a snort, and Nico blushed. 

"Um, well, okay, there was that time that I- yeah...Sorry." 

Amelia turned back to Auryn, mildly triumphant. 

"See? _He_ knows how to apologize, at least." 

"What've I got to apologize for? I can't defend your honor when Lucas is being a dick? I need to ask first?" 

" _Yes!_ " 

Auryn groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

"You're impossible, 'Lia." 

"Not half as much as you, and don't call me that." 

Nico had returned to his drawing, responding without looking up. 

"Stop it, both of you. Auryn was wrong, and he'll admit it when he stops being a stubborn idiot." 

Auryn lifted his head, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

"That's it? She's not getting lectured?" 

"She hasn't done anything worth lecturing her for." 

"Ha!" 

"Okay, except that. Amelia..." 

"Yes, all right, I'm sorry for gloating. Now if we're done waiting for an apology that's not coming, can we go meet your dad already? I've been looking forward to seeing Auryn get his ass knocked down a peg or ten in training all day." 

" _HOW AM I THE RUDE ONE?_ "


End file.
